Diplomacy with a gun
by Jlargent
Summary: First ever Lash/Sonja yuri fic on FFN. Please Read and Review.


**Diplomacy with a gun.**

**Written By Jlargent**

_Me: I've always been a big fan of the Advance Wars games, sadly I've never played Days of Ruin so don't expect any lemons from that game. Instead this one is based in the Dual Strike game, after considering long and hard (Seriously it took me at least a week to make a decision.) and the pairing is Lash/Sonja. A bit clichéd but you have to admit they do make for a rather interesting pairing. I do not own Advanced Wars in any shape or form, typical disclaimers apply._

Sonja's POV

I sigh as the green tea I was drinking makes its way down my throat as the sunlight illuminates the palace library. It has been two months since the fall of the Black Hole Army and its leader Von Bolt, unfortunately the three commanding officers that served him faithfully managed to escape the destruction. My father has been in talks with the other armies that were involved in the campaign against Black Hole to discuss peace treaties and the remnants of the technology used by them, it was agreed by Nell the Commanding Officer of the Orange Star Army that Lash the former head of Research and Development of the Black Hole Army should be placed on probation at the Yellow Comet Headquarters and assist in rebuilding the damage dealt during the war while Hawke was to be questioned by Orange Star for any information about Black Hole that their intelligence is lacking.

I close the book on military tactics that I was reading before placing it back where it was, I casually glance at the clock in the library and noted that it was almost time to go to Lash's laboratory for her daily progress report. Part of her probation is that she is to have a daily inspection of her creation for any attempts of sabotage or problems that has arose. I walk towards the elevator, the guards saluting as I walk by, I nonchalantly acknowledge their presence as I step inside, I press the button for the R&D floor I noticed that the music that normally fills the elevator has changed to something more modern. No doubt Lash was behind this I made a mental note to confront her about this.

After a moment the elevator stops and the doors open and I can hear the sounds of death metal blaring from Lash's laboratory I scowl at the noise and lyrics of the song that was currently playing I knock on the glass door leading inside. The normal heavy black duster that Lash used to wear was now replaced by a lab coat, in her left hand was a Styrofoam cup of some unholy combination of drinks she drinks on a regular basis, and in the other was empty as it was waving about keeping in time with the screaming guitar riffs and drums not unlike a conductor directing a orchestra. She was dancing around like a maniac ignoring my attempts to enter I notice that she had a stick of pocky in her mouth.

I knock a few more times only for Lash to ignore the attempts to enter, I sigh and pull out my sidearm that I carry with me at all times and aim at the glass door and fire one round shattering the glass and with a scream of panic that was drowned out by the music Lash drops to her knees keeping her drink safe. After a moment she raises her head and glares at me "What the hell boss lady? I was in the zone!" Lash complains as the music suddenly cuts off, I walk towards her my face impassive as the sounds of glass crunching against my boots echo slightly in her lab.

I raise an eyebrow in annoyance "No, you were killing your eardrums and your appendix with that trash you call music and that toxic waste that you constantly drink." I deadpanned.

Lash snorted "Please princess, I've listened to this when I was a child and drank worse while serving under Bolt Head and it didn't faze me one bit. You know what they say: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." She said to me.

I sigh "In any case I'm here for your daily report." I told her ignoring the fact that there is a shattered glass door.

Lash looks at the broken glass with an analytical eye "I guess one of the first things I need to start work on is making shatter proof glass to avoid paying for replacements every time you shoot the lab up." She glares at me before clearing her throat "Anyway, remember during the campaign where Bolt Butt brought out those half assed clones?" she asks me.

I think back to when I was forced to fight against a poorly made copy of my father, in retrospect I was both annoyed and relieved that they never made a copy of me. Annoyed at the fact that they did not respect my prowess on the battlefield, and relieved that I didn't have to face a sickly green skinned version of myself. I nodded "Yes if I recall correctly that the life expectancy was very short, and that they did not live even after the battle was won or lost." I said.

Lash shakes her head in agreement "The problem was the equipment that they used were substandard compared to the previous war when the cloning device was used. There's also the possibility that the DNA that was used to create these clones were degraded to the point of uselessness. Until I make a proper assessment about their cloning machine I can't be certain. But what I did discover when I looked into the device was a goldmine of information."

This piqued my interest "Really, how so?" I ask skeptically.

"It turns out that the machine can be used to make a fully functional clone with all the skills and memories of the original, right down to any birthmarks or scars that the original received prior to cloning. I believe that this can help wounded soldiers recover from any loss of limbs or internal organs due to trauma in combat, we can clone a solder, replace any body part that was damaged or even transfer the memories into the clone when the original dies." She says in a near rant.

I raise my hand in a stopping motion "Aren't you concerned with the ethical implications of this? I mean this is treading into highly dangerous territory, and the other Commanding Officers would see this as an attempt to play god or to continue on with Von Bolt's ideals and work." I pointed out to Lash.

She waves her hand in a dismissive manner "And isn't war the same thing? I mean when it all comes down to it war is just diplomacy with a very big gun, all that matters in the end is who is willing to pull that trigger, who's willing to fire that one shot to start and end a war." She replies in a nonchalant manner like she was commenting on the weather which shocked me.

That's when I felt someone tap my shoulder I quickly turned around to see…another Lash?! This other Lash was dressed in the same heavy duster that she wore during the campaign but she was also wearing a yellow collar around her neck with the Yellow Comet emblem on it I noticed that she has normal pigmentation rather than the green skin of her predecessors.

The Second Lash laughs slightly "Well the clone's out of the tank huh?" she spoke to the original.

Lash replies "Can you blame me? When you got it you flaunt it for everyone to see. Sonja meet Lash the Second or L2 as I like to call her. L2 you know who she is." Lash said pointing to her clone.

L2 extends her hand "I would say it's an honor to meet you but given the circumstances this has got to be the most awkward meeting in the history of first impressions." She says a bit lamely.

I ignore her and whirl around on the original "What…the…HELL…is …THIS?" I poke her in the chest with each word, my anger reaching a boiling point.

Lash raises her hands up "Whoa, whoa easy there princess, no need to go nuclear on our asses." She says quickly.

L2 chimes in "Though I have to say we do have an amazingly nice ass to look at."

I growl at L2 "Quiet you. I want a good reason why I shouldn't have the two of you executed or at the very least thrown in the deepest darkest cell in prison for this." I said.

L2 spoke up "Simple, the scientists that you had assigned to us are about as useless as a hydro spanner in the kitchen."

Lash shakes her head "No mean to disrespect princess but L2 is right. They couldn't keep up with my pace and I can't slow down when I'm on a major inventing mood. So that got me thinking, if I had an assistant that could actually understand my work and help then I could revolutionize the way things are. So I dug out Bolt Breath's old schematics for his cloning machine and reversed engineered it and improved on it, and as you guessed it I used my DNA as the first test run." She looks at L2 with a look of pride "And wouldn't you know I got it right the first time.

"Yes and the end result is that the genius has been doubled!" L2 exclaimed with a flourish with her duster flapping dramatically in an unseen wind. (A/N: I could not resist making a Luna reference.)

I facepalm at the absurdity of these two.

Lash decided to continue on from L2's exclamation "And before you say anything I actually talked to your old man into doing this beforehand." She tells me shutting down any and all possible retorts.

"How did you convince him?" I ask her skeptically.

"Well aside from the medicinal benefits in theory it can also be used to extend one's lifespan by at least ten years. Not to mention some _other_ benefits that goes along with it." L2 clarified. I narrowed my eyes at the clone.

"What do you mean by _other benefits_?" I ask her coldly.

L2 started to visibly sweat from my tone of voice "W-well you see…It's all Lash's idea! She thought it would rake in some additional funding." She says pointing at the original. I whirl to her glaring her silently demanding the truth.

"Traitor." She mutters glaring at her clone "Well the Imperial Council heard about L2 and offered to increase my funding if I were to create some younger bodies for them I told them that the best I can do is shave of 20 years off which they gladly accepted." Lash explains.

I let out a calming breath "To be honest I was expecting that they would want you to clone a prostitute for their use. It would not be the first time that they tried something along those lines." I visibly shuddered at the leering glances that they gave me during the war councils.

Lash laughed "Well the joke's on them. I made sure that their dicks can't get up at all." I couldn't help but laugh alongside her _Funny, I never really noticed but Lash has a nice laugh_ I thought with a slight blush. Lash didn't seem to notice but L2 did.

"Oh? It looks like that Sonja has a bit of a crush on you Lash." L2 teased.

I blush deeply "I-I do not!" I protested much to my embarrassment.

Lash looks at her clone before deciding to join in "Oh come on Sonja, you need to live a little. I mean I'm surprised that your old man hadn't made a marriage contract with a nobleman here." Lash commented.

"My father believes that such things are an antiquity that should be forgotten. We've come a long way since our isolation from the world ended when Black Hole invaded us." I said thinking back to those bloody days before we allied ourselves with the other armies.

"Wait, didn't you attend the Orange Star military academy?" L2 asks me.

"Yes but my father told me to attend in hopes to gather knowledge of tactics and technology that could benefit our forces." I explained.

Lash shrugs her shoulders "Well in any case you have a lot going for you, you're smart, rich, cute, and you're nobility I wouldn't imagine some guy going after you." Lash compliments me.

I roll my eyes "Yes, sure just like any other guy would want me just to get a shot at the imperial throne or the gold attached to it, not to mention they would just see me as breeding stock. The majority of the young noblemen are nothing more than chauvinistic pigs trying to bed the princess." I spoke.

L2 whistled "Damn, sounds like you've had one too many bad dates." She said.

"You have no idea." I reply dryly.

Lash sighs "Maybe your problem is that you can't relate to the opposite gender at all." She suggested.

L2 rolls her eyes "Lash, women will never be able to relate to men and vice versa no matter what. Maybe your standards are set too high." She supplied.

"Either that or maybe she plays on a different team." Lash muses.

L2 brightens "Well only one way to find out!" before I could react I feel a pair of lips pressing against mine I only then realize that it was L2's lips against mine, I could feel her tongue trying to make its way into my mouth then I felt a pair of fingers pinch my rear end making me squeak in surprise and open my mouth allowing L2's tongue to invade my mouth. I tried to force the invader out but I was overwhelmed by the sensations that came from it and I let out an involuntary moan.

L2 pulls away slightly out of breath and I could feel that I too was short of breath "Now _that_ was a kiss to remember." She said huskily.

"I-I wouldn't know, that was my first kiss." I admitted with a heavy blush from the impromptu make out session.

Lash raises her eyebrows in surprise "Damn, I wish I was the one to take that cherry away instead of L2." She turns to her clone "You know I think that she needs some 'private lessons' on lovemaking." She says licking my ear making me shiver.

L2 follows suit licking my other ear "Well we did learn a lot from our 'experiments' to be proper teachers." She agrees with her creator right before the two of them pull away from me before kissing each other similar to how L2 had kissed me moments ago and seeing the sight was sending a warmth throughout my body that I could not explain _Am I getting aroused by seeing them make out?_ I thought in a slight haze.

The two separated from each other and look at me with simultaneous bedroom eyes "How about we continue this in my room?" Lash says grabbing my left hand and L2 grabbing my right dragging me towards her bedroom, for the life of me I did not resist in the slightest, was it because I wanted more? Am I harboring deep seated feelings towards the former Black Hole Army CO? Or is it something else? In any matter I could not help but be enthralled by the two slowly stripping my clothes as well as their own.

(Lemon Alert! If you do not want to read this then why are you here?)

I note that L2 was wearing bra and panties matching the ribbon on her neck while Lash was wearing underwear that left little to the imagination, I could not help but stare at the two as I stiffly make my way towards them as though I was a little windup toy to them I was wearing a pair of simple white bra and panties which at this point was showing a wet spot on the crotch due to my apparent arousal Lash starts to take my bra off and starts to gently manipulate my budding breasts making me moan while L2 was rubbing my entrance through my panties which was getting wetter as she gently rubs my clit, then Lash started to suck on my small nipples sending electricity through my brain. The double team was starting to become too much for me.

Lash pulls away from my breasts and kisses me deeply before talking "It seems that you're trying to hold out but if you can wait a bit longer we have a surprise for you." She says before starting on my breasts again but with more force and L2 was now rubbing harder and faster than ever, I clamp down from letting out a scream of ecstasy and I let out a sigh of relief. Lash and L2 look at each other and nodded, they ask me to get off the bed for a moment then in one singular movement Lash and L2 were naked but L2 was still wearing the Yellow Comet Collar, Lash lies on the bed spread eagled while L2 lay on top of her their openings rubbing against each other.

L2 turns her head to look at my bewildered face "Come on, Sonja you know you want to." She says lustfully, blushing deeply I hesitantly lean in and give the openings a light lick making the two of them shudder in unison. Deciding to continue I lick the openings more tasting the juices coming from the both of them and noted that they taste the same tangy but also a bit sour it was a bit addictive so I lap away making both of my lovers shiver and moan as I work my tongue probing their depths.

Before I knew it they were withering and moaning in ecstasy as their combined juices leak out from their pussies, L2 collapses next to her creator both of them breathing hard due to what I've done moments ago, Lash sits up slowly and crooks her finger towards me and I walk over to her, when I was close enough Lash swiftly pulls down my soaked panties and proceeded to give me the same treatment that I delivered to them, all of a sudden I could feel another tongue licking my pert ass, I turn my head to see L2 probing it with her mouth, no doubt aiming for my anus. I moan loudly at the sensation of being double penetrated by two women skillfully using their oral ministrations on me.

I gasp as Lash's tongue hits my button Lash pulls away smiling wickedly before speaking "Hey _Lash_ how about we switch places?" she asks the other _Wait? What?_ I thought in a slight haze as L2 takes Lash's place and attacks me in fervor.

"That's right Sonja, I'm the real Lash she's the double and I want to tell you that I love you." She said before resuming her work, soon all rational thought was wiped away as the long awaited orgasm hits me like a freight train, I scream in pure ecstasy before my eyes roll back and I collapse on the bed with my two lovers following suit. And I slip into blissful unconsciousness.

(End Lemon.)

I open my eyes only to wince at the bright sunlight entering the open window to my room _Was it all a dream?_ I thought to myself as the memory replays itself in my head I blush heavily at what I did and what was done to me, I only then realize that I was not alone in the bed, I look to the left to see Lash curled up next to me wearing the collar, I look at the emblem on it to realize that there was writing on the back I gently flip it over to see the following words:

_Ashley is the property of Princess Sonja of Yellow Comet._

I look at the words and I lean down to kiss her on the forehead "I love you too." I whisper and decided that today is a good day to stay in bed and order breakfast in bed, when all of a sudden the door to my room opens to reveal L2 in a skimpy French Maid outfit the type that you'd have to be blind not to see. L2 walks in with a tray full of food and leans down to reveal that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

She then spoke "Is there _anything_ else that mistress desires putting a little more emphasis on the word 'anything' I smile seductively as I pull her to me making her squeal in delight waking our third soon to be participant.

Let's just say that the food was soon forgotten and had to be replaced.

_The End._

_Me: I was inspired to make this fic based off of WontonAnubis's story Dark Mirrors on AFF and while I was inspired to write this based off it I am in no way trying to rip off of the story itself. I just want to clear this up before someone gets the idea to report this story. So until next story keep on reading._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
